fourthstimpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Bensday with Batgirl and Ben: Episode 46
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Gs0x85zR2U Mar 16, 2016 '' ''@ 22:50 It seemed like Star Marine was on hold, right? I wouldn't say on hold, I mean... we got to... late last year, and it... it... we decided oh we're gonna put resources on to getting... something that's... eh... SYMBOLIC of the finished game which ended up being CRUSADER, the mini persistent universe, and that... that meant taking people off of, you know, JUST FPS, have 'em work on that, get FPS working... in the GRAND GAME DESIGN... and now we... just a matter... of going back and saying, OK here's... here's a level that works fine for STAR MARINE here's the MATCHMAKING it's not a... (mumble) challenge, it's... IT'S NOT ANYTHING WE'RE SUPER EXCITED ABOUT either, I mean I know everybody wants (mumble) just wants to play... STAR MARINE... and we WILL DELIVER IT, it's NOT CANCELLED... but uh, it's... it's less important than getting the persistent universe... nailed... down, it's less important than getting... SQUADRON which s... s... created, durs... there's so much EFF PEE ESS material that we have to build for SQUADRON, and then... that's another case where ah there's... there's people who are freed up afterwards who can build... LEVELS for STAR MARINE and can build the INTERFACE and all that... ahm... @ 07:49 Everything right now is going into getting us Squadron 42. Are you still working hard to make that happen before Christmas this year? I don't ever have a say in that, uhm.. it ehp it's... what? It's everything I've s't'hard it's... that's our target But the case is it's done when it's done It is done when it's done, I... I.. would... I would rather have a million people angry at us and deliver a better game, but uh it's...it's... (looks at floor) not anything we've discussed right now and... CHRIS is over there and he's leading the CHARGE as far as I know it's all... all uh... all end-uz-em-fall ... Yeah I mean you know the whole release date versus traditio... gam... uh... MUTTERING HERE HAHA it's ah LONG... it's always complex in any project, the great thing about crowdfunding is... s'we have the leeway to... make the final decision ourselves, which most development teams never get. Uhhhm... and... you know look at any other Chris Roberts game ever, they're delayed, they're LATE, but they're always AWESOME and... if that's what we're doing here I'm fine with that, ah. @ 15:11 Is what's going on with Squadron 42 separate from what Tony Z and his crew are doing, or are they being pulled into that area too, to design and develop for Squadron 42? No no they're totally separate uhm... sss... that's another thing I get quite often is the idea of... so SQUADRON shares a lot of resources in terms of... let me start this thought again... yeah you can kind of divide game development implementation and actual development... sssssSQUADRON... involves a lot of shared resources for IMPLEMENTATION, ship artists, character artists, environment artists, they work on both projects and are taken from one to the other. But in terms of actual DEVELOPMENT you know, the coming up with TECHNOLOGIES, the... HOW DOES THIS WORK... it's pretty much accomplished in Squadron 42 already, the... the barrier to entry on that side is a LOT LOWER for a SINGLE PLAYER campaign, eeh, you guys have watched Arena Commander come together piece by piece by piece, and then... CRUSADER come together piece by piece by piece, you know you've been watching that for quite a while... the challenge there is always the... how do we have MORE players, how do we do... uhr hah doh we... how do we have PHYSICS GRIDS that take into account multiplayer it's... that's the HUGE HUGE CHALLENGE that's been facing the tech people. SQUADRON 42 is none of that it's very classical mission design and... NARRATIVE SCRIPTING, uh, it's... it's about making assets look as good as they can, um, so it... you don't see that part of development so much because the guys are in the UK, partially because we keep it behind closed doors but it... it's uh... IN THAT RESPECT ANYWAY it... it's a much simpler development process, it's something that's a lot easier to PREDICT. Category:Bensday